Nocturnal visit
by Crystal of Moonlight
Summary: After coming home from a party in the middle of the night, Yami hadn't expected to see him waiting in his bedroom. What will happen? Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, Lemon. Don't read it, if you don't like it. Pairing: Darkshipping Bakura x Yami Oneshot


**Hi, folks!**

**So, I had the idea for this one-shot a while now, and I finally decided to write it down. **

**Warning: Swearing, Yaoi. There's a lemon in it, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. **

**It's my first lemon, so please be nice. I did my best!**

**Pairing: Darkshipping (Bakura x Yami)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Too bad...**

**Nocturnal visit**

It was a clear summer night. The stars sparkled in the pitch black sky and a warm breeze made the leaves on the trees wave in the darkness. It was quiet except for the soft sound of footfalls against the sidewalk.

Yami headed home from a party at Joey's. Yugi had gone home alone already earlier, because he'd been tired, so Yami walked alone through the dark now. He felt slightly uncomfortable walking alone in the middle of the night.

//Ridiculous//, he thought. //I'm a part of the darkness, too, so there's no need to fear the dark. It's like I'd fear myself. Tsk...//

Still, he had an uncomfortable feeling...

Yami walked faster and shortly afterwards, he arrived at the game shop. After struggling with the key and the lock of the door, as it was hard to see something, he opened the front door as quiet as possible to not wake up Yugi or his grandpa, who surely were both asleep already. Silently, Yami closed the door behind him and went through the quiet shop to the door that led into the living area of the small house. He slumped down on a kitchen chair and poured himself a glass of water to get rid of the bitter aftertaste of some drink he'd had at Joey's party just before he'd gone home.

Yami emptied his glass, but the bitter taste was still there. Sighing and tired, he put the empty glass into the sink and went upstairs. The only thing he wanted right now was his bed. Warm, inviting, cozy...

He opened the door to his bedroom and trotted in. As he looked in the direction of his bed, he froze and his heart missed a beat. There was a shadow sitting on his bed. A black figure.

Was it a housebreaker? A thief?

"Finally." The voice came from the figure on the bed. "I thought you'd never come home."

Yami furrowed his brow. This voice... it seemed familiar.

Yami hesitated for a moment, before he switched the light on.

"Ung! Turn it off! Ra, it's fucking bright!", the figure with familiar snow white hair on the bed grumbled, covering his eyes with his hands. So Yami had been right about the figure being a thief.

"Bakura?!", Yami shouted. Quickly he covered his mouth with his hand and listened if his shouting had woken anybody up.... No... Silence. "What the-? Why the-? How the hell did you get into my bedroom?", he continued, quieter now.

"Uh... Hello?", Bakura said, grinning, from where he lay on his side on Yami's bed, his head supported by his arm. "I'm a thief, remember? I can get into whatever I want, whether it'll be trouble or bedrooms", he grinned evilly.

Yami just looked at him, confused. Why was the grave robber here? Another plan to steal the Millenium puzzle?

Bakura interpreted Yami's confusion false and sighed. "Perhaps the tiredness and the alcohol is clouding your noble brain and preventing you from thinking", Bakura muttered. "I forced the window open", he explained somewhat proudly and pointed to the bedroom window, which was slightly demolished.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "If this is another plan to steal my puzzle, then you're already destined for failing, like always", Yami said under his breath.

Bakura's eyes twitched in an angry way at the comment. "That's not true", he hissed and sat up. Then, he regained his smirk. "Besides, this isn't another plan for stealing your Ra-damn puzzle."

"It isn't?", Yami asked, surprised. Why the hell was the thief here, then?

Bakura's grin widened. "No. I'm not here because of the puzzle...", he said and let himself fall backwards into the pillow, his eyes closed, his arms crossed under his head, still an ominous grin on his face.

Yami slowly had enough. //Who does he think he is?!//, the former pharaoh thought. "Well, if you've nothing to do here", Yami began. "Then would you mind to get the hell out of this house?!"

"Why should I do what you say?", Bakura asked and opened his eyes to look at Yami, who now wore an angry expression.

"Because", Yami said slowly and suppressed the urge to shout at the white haired boy. "This is _my_ bedroom and I'd like to sleep now, thief!"

A glint flashed briefly through the thief's eyes and a smirk spread on his face. He shifted and made room for Yami on the bed.

"Why sleep alone when there's someone to keep you company?", Bakura asked. "Why sleep anyway when there are so much other things you could do?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and made no move to go to the bed. "Okay", he said slowly. "What the hell are you up to?"

"As if it wasn't obvious", Bakura muttered lowly, more to himself, and sighing, he hopped out of the bed and walked towards Yami, who eyed him suspiciously. "Well, let me explain this a little", Bakura said. "I came here to _steal_ something..."

"What?! You just said you weren't here to steal my Millenium puzzle!", Yami said, alarmed. "You're a liar, grave robber!"

Bakura chuckled. "Oh, believe me, dearest pharaoh, I didn't lie when I said I wouldn't steal your _puzzle_. No, I'm over that fucking golden pyramid thing. There are other things I - not only as a thief - want to take away from you and believe me when I tell you that I'll get what I want, just this once..." Another chuckle followed.

"Grave robber", Yami growled threateningly at the approaching thief and closed his eyes to prevent himself from shouting at the other. He didn't like whatever the thief was talking about... no, everything he said sounded utterly... strange.

"Yes, my pharaoh?", Bakura replied in a whisper, a wide smirk on his face again.

"Get the hell out of my-", Yami began, but stopped and gasped as he felt something nibble at his ear. Did he gasp because he hadn't noticed how close the thief had come to him or because what Bakura was doing was completely wrong, yet it caused Yami's fingertips to prickle?

"What is it you wanted to say, dear pharaoh?", Bakura whispered in Yami's ear and licked his earlobe.

A shiver ran down Yami's spine and a soft, involuntary moan escaped his lips. He couldn't think clear anymore. This was totally... wrong. This... should not be happening. And Yami didn't know what he should find more disgusting. His enemy licking his earlobe or himself for liking it in some strange way?

"G-get out of my b-", Yami trailed off when the white haired thief placed kisses along his neck.

"Are you sure?", Bakura asked. Then he placed another kiss on Yami's neck. "Shall I really go now?" His kisses were followed by soft moans coming from the former pharaoh.

"Ye-yeah", Yami said lowly and swallowed. What Bakura was doing... scared him, somehow. He know he shouldn't like this, Bakura - of all people - kissing him, he knew it was wrong, but at the same time it felt... right, sort of.

Yami hadn't noticed that Bakura had moved him in the direction of the bed, as he'd been too distracted by what was happening, so he yelped, startled, when his head bumped against the fluffy pillow.

"You're a liar", Bakura chuckled and pinned Yami down on the bed. "You're a fucking liar. You don't want me to go, I'll prove you..."

He sat on top of him and held both of Yami's hands above the former pharaoh's head with his left hand, making it difficult for the other to struggle.

The whitette leaned forward and nibbled and sucked Yami's neck. Taking the delicate skin between his teeth and biting down tenderly, he caused Yami to both yelp and moan again. Almost unnoticed, Bakura shoved his other hand under Yami's shirt and doodled invisible patterns on his stomach before his fingers wandered upwards and stroke around one of Yami's nipples. Yami shivered at the tingling sensation that went through his whole body.

Bakura's pale lips wandered from Yami's neck upwards as well, until they met Yami's and locked them in a passionate kiss. Yami couldn't help but melt into the kiss and he moved his lips in the rhythm of Bakura's, completely forgotten was the tiredness he'd had before. The white haired thief licked on the pharaoh's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Yami allowed.

Their saliva mingled and Yami felt Bakura discovering every inch of his mouth, not too hesitantly, but also not bothersome at all, something he surely hadn't expected if he would ever have thought about the thief and this kind of matter.

Bakura liked the slight taste of alcohol that was left in the other's mouth, but it was way not strong enough to cover the taste of strawberries and cinnamon, which Bakura also liked.

As the two boys' tongues met, a fight of dominance broke out, which the grave robber won in the end, much to the pharaoh's dislike. Letting a thief win was not something he liked...

Eventually, the lack of oxygen forced them to break apart from their sensual kiss. They both panted. Bakura shifted and positioned himself so that his knees were now on either side of Yami's legs and finally, he let go of Yami's hands. He was sure the pharaoh wouldn't struggle much anymore.

While they just stared at each other for a while, the grave robber's hot breath hit against Yami's face, but Yami couldn't say that it was uncomfortable.

Bakura grinned broadly. "You still want me to go?", he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Yami, stubborn like he sometimes was, nodded. He was too pride to show the grave robber that he enjoyed this.

"Well, your body tells another story", Bakura said and chuckled again as he looked down.

Yami followed his gaze and groaned. //Fuck//, he thought. So much to not show the grave robber that he enjoyed this...

Grinning, Bakura moved his hand along Yami's body, lower and lower, until it arrived below Yami's belt where the material of his jeans stuck suspiciously out. He stroked carefully over Yami's erection, making the former pharaoh gasp again.

"See?", Bakura whispered. "See how much you really want me?"

Yami didn't respond, he just stared, somewhat fascinated, into Bakura's dark brown eyes, glinting with pure lust.

"I take that as a 'yes'", the whitette said after a while and chuckled.

With a smirk on his face, he began to undress the former pharaoh; he took off Yami's shirt so quickly and skillfully, that Yami had no time to protest.

Bakura pressed his lips on Yami's while he freed him practiced from his jeans and boxers, tossing them carelessly aside.

"You won't need those for what we're doing tonight, pharaoh", Bakura whispered and snickered lowly.

Yami gasped as cold air hit his heated member, now fully revealed to the thief's gaze. Bakura observed the naked form of the former pharaoh for a moment, before he leaned forward again and touched Yami's left nipple with the tip of his tongue several times, before he took it completely into his mouth, nibbled and sucked it until it was hard, earning a few moans from Yami in the meantime. Bakura gave the right nipple the same treatment.

Then, his lips wandered along Yami's chest, down to his stomach, leaving a trail of saliva on the pharaoh's skin. When he reached his navel, he dipped his tongue in it several times.

Before he went on, Bakura looked at Yami's expression: a mix of delight, eagerness and desperation.

"What, pharaoh?", Bakura asked, smirking. "Don't you like foreplay?"

"Just... start with the main part already", Yami begged. He had already swallowed his pride when he'd allowed the thief to undress him, so begging wasn't really that humiliating for him anymore.

"Oh, are you in a hurry or what?", Bakura asked and gently positioned one hand around Yami's aroused cock, teasing him.

Ecstasy ran through Yami's body like a flash at the contact with Bakura's soft hand, making him gasp with surprise.

"Just... please", Yami said through gritted teeth and clung to the sheets. He was already near to cum...

"Ah, well, when you ask me so nicely, I don't want to be awkward", Bakura told him and let go of Yami's member before he started to strip naked himself.

Using the time to take breath, Yami watched Bakura undressing. As Bakura noticed his staring, he smirked.

"Like what you see?", he asked before he kneeled down on the bed, spread Yami's legs and positioned himself between them.

Yami averted his eyes from the thief's cock and looked up into his face. The dark brown eyes weren't cruel like they'd been so many times before. No, right now they mirrored the lust the thief felt.

A thought came into Yami's mind. "H-Hey", he muttered. "Why can't I be on top, anyway?"

"'Cause I'm too darned good to be underneath", Bakura answered smugly.

"Really?", Yami questioned. As Bakura leaned forward so that they were face to face, the thief's erection stroke his throbbing own and another fulgurant feeling shot through Yami's body. "Ngh...", he gritted his teeth. "Well, then you better prove your skill", Yami said quickly .

"With pleasure", Bakura grinned and slammed his lips down on Yami's. This time, it was Yami's time to discover Bakura's mouth.

He ran with his tongue along the insides of the thief's cheeks and the taste of vanilla overwhelmed him.

Too distracted to notice what was going on, Yami winced when Bakura shoved a finger into him and drew his tongue back into his own mouth.

"Ssh", Bakura said. "Relax, pharaoh." Then, he pressed his lips against Yami's again.

A second finger was shoved into him and Yami bit his lower lip and tensed up as the two fingers were moved in a scissor like motion, preparing him for what was to come.

Seeing that Yami didn't relax, Bakura sighed. "Do you want to do this or not?", he asked. "If yes, then you have to relax or it'll hurt much more."

Yami nodded and relaxed. A third finger was added.

A little later, the three fingers were withdrawn and Yami moaned at the loss of them.

Bakura smirked. "Now, now, my pharaoh", Bakura said. "Be patient. You'll get what you want soon, hehe."

"It better be really soon", Yami mumbled, preventing himself just barely from coming.

Yami gripped the sheets as Bakura thrust up into him. Grinning, the white haired thief pulled out of Yami until only the tip was left. He then, thrust back in, trying to find the spot that's make the pharaoh cry out his name. And he succeeded.

"Ra! 'Kura! Uh, harder, faster!", he cried.

"As you wish", Bakura grinned and set a faster pace, making the bed creak under themselves.

"Ah, don't stop!", Yami ordered, moaning.

"So tight, pharaoh! Ra!", Bakura now groaned himself.

"I-I'm coming, Bakura! I'm close", Yami said.

Bakura didn't stop.

"'Kura!!", Yami cried out as he came, his walls clenching around Bakura, causing him to release himself.

"Yami!!"

Panting the both lay on the bed, Bakura on top of Yami, both boys covered in their seed.

After taking breath, Bakura grinned. "Let's go for another round", he said and had just started to repeat what the two had just done, when the door was opened all of a sudden.

"Yami, what's going on? Are you alright? I heard strange noises, like somebody... would... fight..."

It was Yugi, who stood in the doorframe, trailing off and his eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Hi, midget!", Bakura said and smirked at the expression the little hikari wore on his face.

"Oh, fuck", Yami whispered.

"What an apt remark", Bakura chuckled, still not moving where he was sitting on top of Yami.

"Oh. My. God...", Yugi mumbled, a heavy red blush appearing on his face while he slowly stepped backwards and then turned round, running back into his room.

"Uh, Yugi!", Yami called after his smaller look-alike. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"So? It isn't?", Bakura asked. "Now I'm offended!", he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Could you get off of me, now?", he asked. "I have to explain this to Yugi..."

"Why? Do you think he didn't understand why I lay on top of you?", Bakura asked. "Oh, he probably thinks I was about to kill you!", he said sarcastically.

"No, I just want to spare him a trauma, grave robber", Yami told him.

"Ah, it's too late for that now", Bakura grinned. "He'll have that image burned into the back of his mind, forever!"

"That's all your fault", Yami muttered.

"My fault?!", Bakura questioned. "Well, if you for example would have locked the door or..."

"You gave me no chance to do something like that!", Yami said.

"Excuses, excuses", Bakura mumbled.

"You attacked me!", Yami told him.

Again, a grin spread on Bakura's face. "Well, whatever... Ready for another attack?"

"I - mmh..."

Bakura's lips were pressed onto Yami's, giving him no choice to contradict and they continued what they'd done earlier, until they fell asleep next to each other, Yami's head laying on Bakura's chest.

..............

The next morning, Yugi made his way to Yami's room, flustered. The whole night, he'd had a terrible nightmare and he wanted to speak with Yami about it as it frightened him, somehow.

Quickly, without wasting the time with knocking, he opened the door to the former pharaoh's room and... he fainted at the sight that met his eyes; Yami and Bakura asleep (more or less) on each other, content expressions on their sleeping faces.

* * *

**Poor little Yugi. He thought everything was just a nightmare, hehe. I am so mean, am I not? Hehe...**

**Well, please tell me how you think it was for a first lemon. It took me about four days to write that! **

**I'd be really glad if you'd leave me a review and tell me your opinion, but nicely, please! No flaming!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


End file.
